A little mixed race princess
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Maya is a sweet, playful, and cute little girl that carries the pain and tragedy of being mixed race.(Half human half alien) Winter enjoys the riches of fame. Amy and Samantha live at home with single mom Ichigo and spend the weekends at their drunkered fathers house. and more dramma is bound to hit them and their friends. Can Zakuro and the others turn this bunch into a team?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Let's admit we love next generation stories. Tokyo mew mew being my personal favorite show. So this is my story I came up with. But first lets introduce the new characters.

Winter Shirogane- She is 16 and is a arctic fox. She is the daughter of Zakuro and Ryou. Like her mother she is a celeb. She was depression problems but takes her medication most of the time so is normally happy. She is mew icy.

Amy Ayoma- Is a bob cat. 14 years old. She is the daughter of Ichigo and Massya. She has a younger sister named Samantha. She likes pink and sparkles. She dyes her hair blond and pink. She is very finicky about cleanness. Her mew name is mew milkshake.

Samantha Ayoma- Her animal is a reindeer. She loves Christmas. She is 8 and she gets excited easily. Her sister normally tells her that if she explodes it will be on Samantha and not her but Sam gets excited anyways. She is mew cookie.

Maya Fong- She is 11 and she is an otter. She resembles her mother more than her father who died when she was 4 years old. Her brother is an assassin and her mom works crazy hours that don't make much sense. She is mew coconut. And she is happy but when nobody's around she is emo.

Jake Fong- He is very protective about his little sister Maya. He looks somewhat like his father when you look closely. When he was 3 he learned everything he knows about war and fighting from his parents. Unfortunately he uses his knowledge to kill. He fights for his people and his family.

William Peterson- The only son of Mint and her ex-Husband John. He was 7 when his father attempted to kill his mother and failed epically. Mint was forced to kill him before he killed her. He likes Winter who has been his best friend since they were born. He is 16 as well. He tends to be shy but takes advantage of Maya's enthusiasm and seems to be his personal slave

Olivia Brent- She is 4 years old and is a angel-fish. Her mother is Lettuce and Paul Brent. She is the only child and is pretty hyper like most children her age. When she gets older she will be mew pineapple

Enjoy the story. Chapter 1 - A intern

It was early morning in late May. Winter looked at her friends all looking like zombies. Amy was staring at her pink sparkly nails, Samantha was making silly faces for attention, William was drinking tea while Olivia grabbed his hands and ran trying to move him but, not accomplishing anything.

Zakuro: Everyone here?

Dead silence was in the cafe not a single noise.

Zakuro: Ayoma!

Samantha and Amy: Here.

Zakuro: You seem excited. Peterson!

William: You were my ride. Geez.

Zakuro: Whatever. Brent!

Olivia: I'm here.

Zakuro: Great. Now today we will only be open for 5 hours and the rest will be spent clearing the chimera animals in the mountains over were that taco place is.

Winter: Mom. Do we have to pretend to listen to dad rant about how the war will never end?

Zakuro laughed a little and then quickly went back to being serious.

Zakuro: No. He is out of town looking for you know who.

Winter sighed and went to the kitchen to get it ready for the opening.

Ichigo ran in the cafe and sat down beside William.

Zakuro: I thought you Mint and Lettuce were with Ryou looking for "her."

Ichigo: Why are we even looking. Isn't it obvious she is dead.

Zakuro: I know it seems that way but we would be more powerful if EVERYONE was here.

Ichigo shrugged and drove away.

Hours passed of serving and fighting soon they were at the rough part of town. A girl was running with her dog and suddenly ran into Winter. She screamed.

Girl: You. You. You don't know when to quit don't you? You killed him!

She ran away but Winter caught up to her. She was crying in a old payphone in a old trailer park. Winter walked in and stroked her hair.

Winter: What's wrong.

Girl: I just can't control myself sometimes. I'm sorry. It isn't you. It is just the fact you never reach us when we need you.

Winter: This is the first we've heard about, sweetie.

The girl wiped her tears. She looked at Winter carefully.

Maya: I'm Maya. Your Winter right?

Winter paused for a second.

Winter: You won't tell right?

Maya: No. Tell Kisshu I said hey.

Winter: You know him?

Maya: Yes. My mother used to know him. So did my Father.

Maya held her head and passed out. Winter picked her up and carried her back to the cafe.

AT THE CAFE.

Zakuro: So you think she could help us?

Winter: Yes she knows who we're up against.

Amy: Is that ok?

Samantha: She might be a super spy for the enemy.

William: She looks harmless.

Olivia: Is she okay, Winter?

Winter: She is okay, darling.

Maya woke up and instantly realized she was in a pink building. This was odd to Maya who was used to grey and brown. Zakuro took her tempter and Maya looked around.

Maya: Are you hiring?

Zakuro looked surprised with Maya's question.

Zakuro: Aren't you a little young?

Maya: Here is my resimay.

Zakuro looked at the crumpled paper that read

Name- Maya Lucky lots of other middle names Fong

Age- 11

job experience- Let's not go there so I don't get in trouble :D

Zakuro: I'll think on it.

Maya: Please! Please! I really need the money. I want to eat everyday like every other kid. My mommy can't afford to feed me, her, and my brother. My brother kills just to keep me from getting murdered.

Zakuro looked at the girl.

Zakuro: Murder?

Maya: Yes. My dad's side of the family is. um. Interesting.

Zakuro: _What exactly_ did you mean by let's not go there.

Maya: Well. Uh. I worked at a um. B-bar for change.

Zakuro: A _bar?_

Maya: Maybe. Yes.

Zakuro: How old are you?

Maya: 11 years old. I turn 12 in June.

Winter: How do you know the aliens so well.

Maya: I told you me mom and dad know them.

Winter: How much do you know.

Zakuro: We need all the information you have.

Maya: Well, when Cynith first started out there were 5 main creatures on the planet. Cyniclons, Aquarins, Airians, plants, and animals. The most famous monarch was Sapphire. She was a warrior in the War of Crystalized Blood. This was and still is considered a horrid thing for a woman to fight. She was killed by her brother. Some say her sword has special healing powers. The people are now led by the oldest son of the last family. He has taken the rights people need to survive. Women make a living , um, as, uh, never mind. He killed my father and he sends people to try to kill me and my brother. We are the REAL heirs.

Winter: So you hate the aliens?

Maya: I wouldn't say that I hate them. Family is family. Even if they try to kill me or my brother I can't blame all by some.

Zakuro: Ok you can work here as a intern.

Maya: Yay! Thank you soooooooooooo much!

Zakuro walked away looking at the picture of the old group. Everyone was in it. It was the last picture they all took together before there little monkey disappeared. "Will she ever come back?" Zakuro thought as she herself turning to Winter who was hugging Maya and they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou pov

We have been walking for hours now and I am about to be having some hot wings, a little bit of dolphin sushi, and some roasted cat on the side if they don't stop complaining. "Ryou, how much longer do we have to walk?" Ichigo complained for the 5 time in 9 minutes. "We'll be done when we're done." I replied clenching my fists together. "I can name 20 different types of bacteria on the ground," Mint complained. "Fine, we'll go home!" I yell and we run to the car.

Zakuro pov

Flashback

**Pudding: Where do I stand?**

**Ichigo: I don't know Ryou where's my apron?**

**Mint: Why is there a red bull on the floor?**

**Pudding: Sorry, that's mine.**

**Mint: You drink that. Why? Your hyper enough.**

**Pudding: That's my boyfriend's. He likes it.**

**Mint: Um. Ok. Why do you have it then?**

**Pudding: I meant to grab a iced coffee.**

**Lettuce: Is my uniform strait?**

**Pudding: Dude it's jacked up. kinda funny you asked.**

**Lettuce: Oh. Ok.**

**Ryou: Ok get in positions.**

**End of Flashback**

**I can't believe how much I remember so much about that day. Pudding was 15, Mint, Ichigo, and Lettuce were 18, and I was 21. Ryou and I had literally just gotten married. 2 years later she disappeared. I still miss Pudding very much. She was always are little sister in the group. I wish I knew what happened. "Zakuro," a little voice interrupted my thoughts. I turn to see Maya standing behind me. It has been a day since I hired her. She was wearing same dress she wore yesterday. She also has bleeding a little. "Maya, what happened to you?" I ask the little girl. "Pai got mad at me," she replied in a soft voice. "How did he find you?" I asked confused. "He's my uncle. Daddy's brother," she replied. "Why did he hit you?" I asked her as a few little tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm a mixed race. My mom is human and my dad is a cyniclon. He kills anyone like me," she replied now sobbing a bit. "Does your mother know this?" I asked. "She doesn't. She works alot," Maya replied between sobs. "May I have your mother's phone number?" I asked her. "It's in my phone," Maya said handing me her phone. I took the number and called it through the cafe phone.**

**"Ringing noises" **

**"This is Purin Fong how can I help you?" A voice came from the phone. Could it actually be her? " Pudding? It's Zakuro. Where have you been?" I say into the phone half excited half irritated. "Zakuro? I never thought I'd hear or see from you and the others ever again!" Pudding exclaims over the phone. "Well you need to come to the cafe," I told her. "Is it in the same location?" She asked. "Yes. Just get over her," I say now irritated. "Hangs up noises" Um ok I guess she's coming over.**

** Pudding pov**

** "Who would have thought I'd hear from Zakuro again? I mean I totally didn't expect this. I'm very happy. I know I won't be able to support myself, and Maya and Jake for much longer. I work retarded hours each day and Jake is left to fend for his sister. I didn't enjoy doing that when I had to take care of my siblings. I hate doing this to them. But maybe I won't have to anymore. I remember how it felt to lose everything you ever knew. It still hurts sometimes to think about things. I very much regret leaving the others. I know they would have understood if I had just talked with them. Maybe then Everyone would be alive. Taruto and my siblings. They all died and it's my fault. I hope Zakuro can forgive me for what I did," I thought as I drove down they rode approaching the cafe. Zakuro was waiting outside for me with Maya? What was Maya doing there. "Pudding can we talk inside?" Zakuro asks me as I exit the car. Maya has a "I'm screwed" look on her face. "Yes," I say sorta nervous about what she was going to tell me. "Good," Zakuro says leading me inside and to a table. I sit down and Maya sits beside me. She was bleeding a little bit and she had a band aid on her nose. She hugged me real quick and Zakuro sat down at the table. "Haven't seen you in a while," Zakuro said looking a bit suspicious. "It's been while I guess," I said trying to cover up how nervous I was seeing her for the first time in 19 years I think. "Well Maya is your daughter, right?" she asked me. "Yes. why," I asked not surprised she asked. "Well there have been some incidents with Pai hitting her," Zakuro informed me information I already knew. "I know this is going on but I honestly can't do anything about the it," I replied sadly. "Mom anymore celebrities you wanna tell me about?" Maya said kinda aggravated. "I had my reasons," I tell Maya who was now playing with the flower pen on the table. "Why did you leave?" Zakuro asked me. "I-i-i-i had my reasons," I stuttered. "I thought you'd hate me if you found out," I said. "Found what out?" Zakuro was obviously irritated now. Maya walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Well I. Um. I thought you and the others would possibly try to kill me if you found out I was engaged. I ran away cause I was scared. I didn't know if you'd be mad or not so I left. 3 years after I left I had my son, Jake and 3 years after that Maya," I told Zakuro as I shook in fear. "You should have told us. But why would we be mad?" Zakuro asked. " My fiancé was, well, um, Taruto," I said nervously. Zakuro stared at me for 2 very awkward minutes then said "I don't hate you for that but, YOU knew we were at war. I wouldn't have hurt you and the others wouldn't have either. We ALL missed you so," Zakuro stopped making me scared. You can never tell what will come next with her. "You worried us alot making us search the whole city," She continued. "So you'll have to be punished," She said. "I have decided you MUST work here and fight. Maya and Jake will too," Zakuro said giving me a quick hug. Maybe we can have peace.**

**Kishu pov**

** I'm bored. Life is always boring. There is no one to annoy me anymore. It used to be always loud and fun around here. Taruto is no longer around to annoy me to death everyday. It really is a shame the way Maya and Jake live without him. I think it is a part of the legend. I'll check again.**


End file.
